Suprising Walk
by D2L
Summary: Terlalu banyak misteri yang ditutupi dari kami. Mulai dari kenapa kami semua dipaksa oleh orang tua kami untuk sekolah di sekolah itu. Mulai dari kami dititipi sebuah aset yang sangat penting oleh orang-orang dari pemerintahan. Terlalu berbahaya. Mulai dari diri kami yang harus diincar oleh mafia-mafia yang mengiginkan aset-aset itu. Itulah kehidupan mengejutkan kami.
1. Chapter 1(A)

**Suprising Walk**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Crime/ Mystery **

**Sumarry: Terlalu banyak misteri yang ditutupi dari kami. Mulai dari kenapa kami semua dipaksa oleh orang tua kami untuk sekolah di sekolah itu. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang mengejutkan. Mulai dari kami dititipi sebuah aset yang sangat penting oleh orang-orang dari pemerintahan. Terlalu berbahaya. Mulai dari diri kami yang harus diincar oleh mafia-mafia yang mengiginkan aset-aset itu. Itulah kehidupan mengejutkan kami.**

**Chapter 1(A): Premeditation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang bosan langit-langit dengan awan-awan yang terus saja bergerak dari jendela kelas miliknya. Laki-laki berambut ikal cokat itu tampak sama sekali tidak peduli guru di depannya yang terus saja berceloteh tidak jelas. Sebetulnya tidak juga. Guru itu sedang mengajar yang tentu saja akan berguna nantinya, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Kata orang kau harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh agar masa depanmu cerah. Memangnya itu benar? Tanpa belajar kini Kyuhyun sudah bisa meraih kesuksesannya sendiri. Dengan cara dan jalan yang berbeda tentu saja.

Kyuhyun tampak mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika mendengar teriakan dari beberapa murid yang ada di sini. Dan inilah yang membuatnya dari tadi tidak mau memperhatikan terutama dengan kejutan yang baru saja diberikan kepada mereka sekelas. Inilah jalan suksesnya yang kini diperlihatkan dan dituntut bisa oleh semua orang yang ada di kelas ini. Sesuatu yang rahasia dan memang akan ditunjukkan, memberikan surprise ketika menjelang pertengahan semester satu berlangsung.

Interior kelas ini tiba-tiba saja berubah. Jendela-jendela kaca yang ada di sana tiba-tiba saja tertutupi dengan besi baja yang turun dari celah-celah atas jendela itu. Tembok-tembok yang ada di ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan ketika berbalik muncullah tembok lainnya dengan lemari besi yang penuh dengan berbagai tipe macam senjata. Sniper, hand gun, pisau, pedang, bahkan geranatpun ada di lemari besi itu.

Guru Han yang sedari tadi mengajar matematika kini mulai beranjak keluar dari ruangan kelas yang sudah berubah drastis itu tanpa mempedulikan keadaan panik sebagian siswa yang ada di sini. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kegaduhan itu dan dia tampak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju salah satu lemari besi tempat menyimpan berbagai senjata itu. Matanya menelusuri dengan teliti berbagai tipe senjata itu.

"Wow, senjata ini cukup bagus dan juga langkah. Kenapa bisa sekolah ini bisa mendapatkannya dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak? Bahkan appa saja hanya diberi senjata ini untuk kasus yang paling berat. Kenapa senjata-senjata ini diperbolehkan untuk sekedar pelatihan kami?" Kyuhyun sibuk bermonolog sendiri dan dirinya tidak sadar jika seorang yang asing yang tidak pernah ditemui di ruang lingkup sekolah ini mulai masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan mengunci pintu kelas yang kini bukanlah pintu kayu biasa melainkan pintu besi yang terkatup dari atas dan juga bawah.

"Mulai ini kalian tidak akan mendapatkan pendidikan pelajaran yang seperti biasa kalian lakukan sehari-hari. Selain itu kalian semua mulai hari ini akan tinggal di asrama khusus dan hal itu sudah dikonfirmasi pada semua orang tua kalian," ucap orang itu dengan suara yang menggema di kelas yang sudah terisolasi secara penuh ini.

Kyuhyun sontak saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak besi itu ke arah datangnya suara orang itu.

"Heechul? Dia yang akan menjadi pelatih di sini?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kaget.

'Seserius apa sekolah ini untuk membimbing kami semua untuk menjadi seperti orang tua kami? Astaga. Kupikir mereka cukup serius dilihat dari senjata langkah yang mereka miliki dan juga menggunakan panglima militer negara ini untuk melatih kami,' batin Kyuhyun miris memandangi Heechul yang kini akan menjadi mentor mereka. Mentor iblis yang super galak dan sadis.

"Kalian yang tidak memenuhi syarat akan mati dalam tes ini karena ketidakmampuan kalian dalam mengalahkan musuh yang itulah yang akan membunuh kalian," ucap Heechul tiba-tiba yang terkesan sangat ambigu dan membuat semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu bergidik kecuali dirinya sendiri dan juga Kyuhyun tentunya.

"Apa maksudnya ini! Kami ini hanya anak sekolah biasa dan apa-apaan dengan senjata ini dan tes, musuh dan mati?" seru salah satu teman sekelasnya mewakili yang lainnya.

'Hmm… kalau tidak salah namanya Jonghyun?' batin Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengingat nama teman sekelasnya sendiri yang dari dulu tidak pernah diperhatikannya.

Heechul sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang berupa seruan dari laki-laki bernama Jonghyun itu. Heechul malah tersenyum ah lebih tepatnya dia menyeringai saat ini.

"Sekarang kalian ambil senjata apapun yang kalian inginkan dari rak-rak besi yang ada di sini. Pastikan senjata itu akan bisa melindungi nyawa kalian sekaligus ketika kalian membawanya itu tidak akan membebani kalian dan justru membuat kalian mati. Kalian harus cepat untuk mencari senjata yang cocok untuk potensi diri kalian karena aku hanya memberikan kalian waktu satu menit!" perintah Heechul tiba-tiba yang membuat siswa masih takut dan sama sekali tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Heechul.

Kebanyakan yang melakukan perintah Heechul adalah laki-laki. Well yang notabene tentu saja menyukai senjata. Ada juga beberapa perempuan yang melakukannya, tapi sayangnya bisa dihitung jari. Sisanya hanya bisa berteriak bahkan menangisi hal yang tidak terduga.

Heechul tersenyum saat melihat satu menit sudah lewat dari apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Dia menepukkan kedua tangannya dan beberapa detik kemudian lantai ruang kelas itu tiba-tiba saja terbelah menjadi dua dan mereka semua tak terkecuali Heechul terjatuh ke bawah, ke lubang yang entah akan membawa mereka ke mana.

Kursi-kursi, meja-meja dan perabotan lainnya untungnya tidak ikut terjatuh. Mereka terlengket mati pada lantai yang terbelah itu. Ketika semua manusia-manusia itu sudah dijatuhkan, lantai itu perlahan bergerak naik dan menutup. Bahkan kelas itu kembali seperti semua. Rak-rak besi berissi senjata itu kembali terbalik dan menampakkan dinding tembok yang biasa. kaca-kaca jendela juga sudah tidak tertutupi oleh rang-rang besi. Semuanya kembali semula seperti tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di sana. Sepi. Tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali di sana seperti beberapa detik yang lalu.

Di sisi lain mereka yang terjatuh menjerit histeris saat mereka menghantam gravitasi dan entah akan jatuh ke mana, tapi tidak semua yang kelihatan sangat pasrah. Kyuhyun melirik dengan lincah ke arah dinding-dinding gelap yang ada di sampingnya, ketika tempat mereka terus terjatuh itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi terang dan memperlihatkan besi-besi yang tertempel di dinding yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu, Kyuhyun dengan cepat memencet sesuatu dari ikat pinggangnya dan dari tengah ikat pinggalnya muncul jangkar yang memanjang kemudian terlilit di salah satu besi-besi yang tertempel di dinding itu membuatnya bergantungan di langit-langit dan tidak menghantam lantai yang ada di bawah.

'Badanku hampir saja remuk jika tidak cepat mengambil barang ini tadi,' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah bawah memperhatikan teman-temannya yang meringis kesakitan ketika menghantam dengan sangat keras lantai tersebut, tapi sepertinya badan mereka tidak akan terlalu remuk ketika lumayan banyak kasur-kasur yang menyelamatkan mereka dari jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tadi.

Kyuhyun merasa dirinya yang bergelantungan sekarang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan keberadaan lantai itu jadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memencet salah satu tombol pada ikat pinggangnya dan kemudian jangkat miliknya berhenti tercengkram di besi tadi dan dia mulai terjun dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu cepat seperti sebelumnya dan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus dengan kedua kakinya.

"Aku , kan sudah mengatakan kalian boleh ambil senjata dan perlengkapan apapun yang kalian inginkan untuk melindungi diri kalian sendiri. Seharusnya kalian berpikir pintar seperti dua orang di sana yang mengambil sabuk jangkar untuk keadaan tidak terduga seperti ini," ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah datangnya suara Heechul dan dia melihat Heechul yang kini melepaskan jangkarnya dan mendarat dengan mulus sepertinya. Tak jauh dari tempat Heechul terjun tadi, dia melihat juga seseorang yang melakukan hal yang sama. Sepertinya itu orang yang dimaksud Heechul orang pintar yang ikut mengambil sabuk jangkar seperti dirinya.

'Rupanya ada yang terlatih juga di sini. batin Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. Setidaknya dia punya kawan atau lebih tepatnya lawan untuk menemaninya bermain.

'Ekh, kalau tidak salah namanya Sungmin, ya?' batin Kyuhyun lagi.

"Latihan di lapangan itu lebih bagus dari pada yang kalian lakukan selama ini. Hanya belajar saja menghapalkan kata-kata memangnya bisa benar-benar membuat masa depan kalian cerah?" ucap Heechul dengan nada sinis.

Tak ada reakasi dari perkataan Heechul. Sepertinya para murid-murid yang lainnya terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit yang ada disekujur tubuh mereka.

"Kau gila! Kau ingin membunuh kami! Aku akan melaporkannya pada orang tuaku dan kau akan dipecat!" seru salah seorang gadis.

'Hmm… kalau tidak salah namanya. Heh? Tunggu. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya?' batin Kyuhyun melihat ke arah gadis yang sedang berseru pada Heechul itu.

"Lakukan saja jika kau masih bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup dan walaupun kau bisa keluar dan memberitahukannya pada orang tuamu, yang akan kau dapatkan hanyalah caci maki karena kau sudah mempermalukan mereka atas dirimu yang tidak memiliki bakat seperti kedua orang tuamu," ucap Heechul dengan wajah angkuh.

'Akh, kalau tidak salah namanya Sunny!' batin Kyuhyun entah kenapa terlihat senang sekali ketika dia berhasil mengetahui nama gadis yang menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Kini Heechul tidak secara pribadi melihat ke arah Sunny. Dia melihat ke arah semua murid yang kini juga memandangnya. "Apa yang kalian pikir semua benar. Orang tua kalianlah yang memasukkan kalian ke sekolah ini terutama kelas ini untuk menerima pendidikan ini. Mungkin kalian tidak pernah tahu bahwa orang tua kalian mungkin anggota FBI, CIA atau kepolisian yang sedang menutup pekerjaannya dengan pekerjaan lain, tapi sekarang kalian tahu karena kalian ada di sini," jelas Heechul dengan nada tegas.

"Hari ini karena hari pertama aku akan memberikan kelonggaran sedikit. Kalian boleh beristirahat penuh hari ini di kamar asrama kalian sebelum pelatihan berikutnya dimulai dan aku yang akan menjadi mentor kalian. Silahkan lihat siapa yang menjadi pasangan teman kamar kalian dan ambil kunci kamar yang ada dalam kotak kaca itu," ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak kaca yang dimaksudnya yang berada di atas balik berwarna hitam yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari lantai tersebut.

Setelah Heechul selesai berbicara juga, tiba-tiba saja di atas kotak kaca itu muncul sebuah hologram yang menunjukkan pemilik kunci itu, gambar dua orang yang akan berpasangan menjadi teman sekamar pada asrama mereka yang katanya khusus yang ada di gedung entah apa yang ada di bawah tanah ini, di bawah kelas mereka, di bawah seluruh gedung sekolah mereka.

"Selamat beristirahat," ucap Heechul dengan seringai penuh arti sebelum dia berjalan meninggalkan para murid-murid barunya yang masih penuh tanda tanya dengan kenyataan yang terlalu tiba-tiba yang kini menghantam mereka.

.

.

.

'Tunggu seharusnya penghuni kamar ini hanya dua orang saja, kan? Hanya aku dan juga Sungmin, kan? Lalu kenapa banyak sekali kepala-kepala manusia di sini?' batin Kyuhyun yang tergolong aneh saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat banyaknya teman-teman laki-laki sekelasnya yang kini berkumpul di kamar miliknya dan seperti sedang mengintorgasi Sungmin. Dan pandangan mata teman-teman Kyuhyun langsung saja mengarah ke arahnya ketika mereka mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Well, memang seharusnya hanya dia dan Sungmin saja, orang kedua yang dipuji Heechul atas kesiapannya akan hal terduga yang berhasil untuk mengambil sabuk jangkar itu, menggunakannya dan bergelantungan di udara tidak terjatuh dengan badan remuk seperti yang lainnya. Herannya, kenapa mereka yang terhebat bisa sekamar?

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Aku yakin kau sudah sangat terbiasa dengan semua ini. Bisa kau jelaskan sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada kita semua?" ucap salah seorang temannya dengan wajah sangat menakutkan dan diikuti dengan yang lainnya yang berusaha mengintimidasi Kyuhyun.

'Kalau tidak salah namanya Mingo? Heh? Bukan. Minho! Ya! Minho,' batin Kyuhyun yang masih sempat-sempatnya berusaha mengingat nama teman yang sedang berbicara padanya tadi.

"Heh? Well, bukannya mentor kita sudah memberitahu kita tadi alasan kita ada di sini karena orang tua kita sebetulnya FBI, CIA atau badan intelegent lainnya?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Serius? Yang dikatakan mentor gila itu beneran? Yang benar saja! Aku yakin sekali kedua orang tuaku atau salah satu dari mereka bukan anggota badan intelegent yang terkenal itu!" seru salah satu dari mereka lagi.

'Anak itu namanya Donghae, ya?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya tadi mentor kita sudah memberitahukan kita bahwa walaupun kita tidak tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya salah satu anggota badan intelegent itu tapi memang mereka salah satu dari mereka oleh sebab itu kita ada di sini?" kini Sungmin ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Akh, dan kuberi tahu kalian semua. Dia adalah Kim Heechul. Panglima militer tertinggi dalam kemiliteran negara kita. Jadi aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sadisnya pelatihan yang akan kita jalani dan kalian harus sungguh-sungguh dalam menggunakan senjata yang kini ada pada diri kalian atau apa yang dikatakannya akan benar. Kalian akan mati dalam masa pelatihan, tes yang akan diberikan atau musuh yang bisa setiap saat muncul dan berusaha untuk mencelakai kita semua," peringat Kyuhyun.

Kini Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka menutup pintu tersebut lalu berjalan menuju salah satu tempat tidur yang tidak ada pasangan kamarnya Sungmin berada kemudian sedikit berbaring di sana tanpa mempedulikan ada beberapa temannya yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur itu.

"Dunia ini penuh kejutan kawan. Dan kejutan itulah yang selalu membuat hidup kita tidak membosankan dengan hal-hal yang memacu ardenali seperti ini," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau pasti tidak serius," ucap salah seorang dari mereka, yang terakhir, Henry.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, Kini Kyuhyun menatap semua orang yang ada di sini dengan tatapan serius. "Bohong, kok. Jangan seperti itu, tapi yang pasti kalian harus bersungguh-sungguh dalam pelatihan ini," Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ini bukan hanya menyangkut diri kalian saja, tapi juga orang tua kalian, sekeluarga kalian. Bisa bayangkan kalian yang merupakan anak dari anggota badan intelegent masih bisa hidup sekarang padahal orang tua kalian pasti punya banyak musuh kriminal yang mengincar mereka dan juga kalian sebagai keluarganya? Orang tua kalian sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk melindungi kalian. Sekarang kalian sudah cukup dewasa. Belajarlah menerima kenyataan yang ada dan berhenti mengeluh. Ini saatnya kalian membalas jasa kedua orang tua kalian," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas.

"Apa yang kalian akan lakukan ketika usaha orang tua kalian dalam mempertahankan kalian selama 17 tahun ini pupus hanya karena kemanjaan kalian? Aku tahu tempat ini pasti penuh dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi untuk menahan para musuh yang bersiap untuk membunuh kita, tapi mereka adalah penjahat kelas kakap. Sering kali mafia yang paling diincar oleh seluruh dunia. Kau tahu, kan kejeniusan mereka? Dan mereka akan dengan mudah menerobos ke sini dan melakukan hal ini di depan kalian," ucap kyuhyun tanpa terduga mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya dan menembak ke arah salah satu tembok.

"Mengerikan, kan? Oleh sebab itu belajarlah dengan serius. Jangan seperti teman-teman kita yang perempuan yang manjanya minta ampun dan hanya bisa merengek menangis saja. Rasanya aku lebih memilih mereka mendapat ganjarannya saja karena tidak pernah mau menerima kenyataan dan berusaha keras. Kerjanya hanya mengeluh saja," ucap Kyuhyun menghelah napas kemudian menaruh kembali pistol miliknya ke dalam saku celananya.

Semuanya yang ada di sana terhenyak melihat aksi Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara sama sekali. Terlalu sibuk menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya mungkin.

"Apa kau sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya suara itu dan dia menemukan Sungminlah yang menanyakannya.

"Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan dia tidak salah dengar.

"Ya, apa kau sudah menjadi seperti orang tuamu? Menjadi anggota badan intelegent-intelegent itu?" tanya Sungmin kembali.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menjawab,"ya, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kupikir kau juga cukup terbiasa dengan senjata-senjata itu dan cekatan dalam mengambilnya sehingga kau tidak terjatuh ke lantai itu seperti mereka."

"Aku hanya menirumu sedari tadi. Kau terlihat yang paling tenang dari semuanya dan bahkan sebelum mentor kita masuk, kau sudah melihat-lihat ke arah rak besi itu seperti kau sudah terbiasa, familiar dengan hal-hal semacam itu, jadi aku berpikir jika aku mengikuti apa saja yang kau ambil, aku bisa merasa diriku sedikit tidak dalam bahaya yang sesungguhnya," jelas Sungmin.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Sesuatu yang mengagetkan, tidak terduga, dan jenius, tapi hal seperti itu tidak akan berhasil ketika kau dalam arena perang yang sesungguhnya. Kau akan berhasil dibunuh terlebih dahulu ketika kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arahku untuk melihat gerakan apa yang kau lakukan."

"Akh, kau benar juga. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin tanpa ekspresi yang hanya bisa membuatnya yang lainnya cengo. Kenapa anak ini tidak ketakutan sama sekali mendengar kelemahannya?

"Hmm… karena aku cukup banyak waktu dan waktu kita sebelum jam malam juga masih panjang, bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi ruang pelatihan kita lebih dulu dan berlatih lebih dini?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat cantik di telinga tiga orang laki-laki lainnya yang ada di kamar ini kecuali Sungmin.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi mentor kalian untuk sementara," sambung Kyuhyun lagi, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika melihat tiga temannya itu berbinar-binar menatapnya dan Kyuhyun segera siaga karena entah kenapa Donghae akan melakukan hal terduga yang tidak akan dinikmatinya.

"Yang benar? Huwaa! Kyuhyun kau benar-benar penyelamat kami!" seru Donghae seraya tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk memeluknya, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat dan kini berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sungmin dan membiarkan Donghae sendiri terhantam ke tempat tidur itu.

"Setidaknya kita tidak perlu terlalu cemas jika Kyuhyun melatih kita lebih dulu sebelum mentor kita yang akan memberikan kita pelatihan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir simulasi pelatihan seperti apa yang akan diberikannya," ucap Minho sedikit menahan tawanya saat melihat reaksi childish dari temannya itu, Donghae.

"Tapi kau yakin mentor kita akan memberikan ijin kita menggunakan ruang pelatihan lebih dulu dari yang lainnya? Bukannya tadi dia menyuruh kita beristirahat secara total untuk pelatihan besok?" Pertanyaan Henry sontak saja membuat Minho dan Donghae langsung menjadi lemas.

"Dia benar. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah sedih.

"Tenang saja. Aku kenal baik dengan Heechul. Aku pastikan dia akan memberikan ijin padaku untuk menggunakannya!" seru Kyuhun dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hah! Kau memang yang terbaik Kyuhyun!" seru mereka bertiga dengan mata yang kembali berbinar-binar.

"Akh, tapi aku ada keperluan terlebih dahulu dan lagi sebentar lagi aku yakin akan ada bel yang menyuruh kalian untuk ke ruang makan. Kita akan bertemu di sana sebentar. Setelah itu baru kita akan latihan," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian tanpa mempedulikan reaksi mereka dia langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar miliknya meninggalkan empat orang yang lainnya dengan segudang pertanyaan.

"Aku akan menyusulnya," ucap Sungmin kemudian ikut meninggalkan ketiga orang itu yang saling bertatapan saatu sama lain berusaha agar bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari kebingan mereka, tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Ketiganya terjebak dalam kesunyian dan juga pemikiran masing-masing sampai tiba-tiba Henry berbicara memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kau tahu mereka benar-benar seperti manusia dari dunia lain yang sama sekali berbeda dengan kita," ucap Henry mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Kau benar, tapi kalau Kyuhyun kita sudah tidak perlu ragu. Dia sendiri mengatakan sudah menjadi seperti orang tua kita, kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Dia sama sekali tidak familiar dengan semua ini, kan? Dia bisa hanya karena meniru Kyuhyun, kan? Tapi kenapa aku merasa dia sama seperti Kyuhyun yang sudah terjun?" tanya Minho bertubi-tubi yang jelas tidak bisa dijawab untuk saat ini secara pasti.

"Kau benar. Mereka benar-benar sebuah misteri," ucap Donghae seraya menghelah napas.

Tiba-tiba saja ruang kamar itu berbunyi sesuatu yang seperti bunyian bel.

"Akh, bel yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun sudah berbunyi. Sepertinya kita lebih baik menuju ruang makan sebelum kita diomeli karena terlambat," ucap Minho yang diangguki oleh keduanya kemudian mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari kecil agar bisa mengimbangi Kyuhyun yang kini berjalan cukup jauh darinya. Kini ketika dia sudah berada tepat di samping Kyuhyun, dia mulai berjalan seperti biasa.

"Kau menembak ke arah dinding tadi itu ada tujuannya, kan? Bukan hanya sebuah gertakkan untuk yang lainnya?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menghentikan jalan mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil."Hmm… jadi kau tahu, ya. Untuk orang biasa sepertimu lagi-lagi kau mengagetkanku dengan kejelian matamu setelah kau mengatakan kau meniru aksiku karena melihat aku tampak terbiasa dengan semua ini ketika melihat ke arah rak senjata itu."

Sungmin sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perkataan Kyuhyun yang terselipkan sindiran yang halus. "Apa musuh yang kau maksud itu benar-benar sudah berhasil menerobos ke sini?" tanya Sungmin kembali.

"Bisa dibilang tidak juga. Mereka hanya bisa memasukkan robot chip kecil itu, jadi kupikir pertahanan tempat ini masih bagus dan sanggup untuk menahan mereka," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi mereka sudah berhasil memasukkan benda itu untuk memata-matai kita," balas Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kita perlu memberitahukannya pada mentor kita agar keamanan di sini lebih tingkatkan dan diperketat lagi," ucap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun menyeringai yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya. "Dan aku tahu kau salah satu yang sama denganku. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku seperti yang lainnya dalam pembicaran tadi, Vincent," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga kanan Sungmin. Sebelum Sungmin sempat bereaksi, Kyuhyun entah kini sudah berada di mana.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Marcus?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Tanpa mengetok pintu yang ada di depannya, Kyuhyun langsung memutar kenop pintunya dan masuk ke dalam, membuat si pemilik ruangan itu terkaget melihat seseorang yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi miliknya.

Heechul sudah melihat sedikit wajah orang yang masuk tadi dan dia mengenalnya, tapi tetap saja dia melakukan penyambutan yang jika saja Kyuhyun bukan orang yang ahli, maka dia akan terkena dengan empuk peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Heechul.

Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah marah dan makian yang berusaha untuk ditahannya. Dia kini menutup pintu tersebut dan melangkah mendekati Heechul.

"Aku kaget melihatmu menjadi salah satu yang mengikuti pendidikan istimewa ini. Kupikir kau tidak akan dimasukkan ketika kau bahkan sudah terjun ke dunia tersebut," ucap Heechul tanpa membalikkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan sibuk dengan buku bacaan yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi ketika kau yang menjadi mentor dalam pelatihan ini," balas Kyuhyun.

Heechul menutup buku bacaannya, lalu dia berdiri dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai. "Perlihatkan latihanmu selama dua tahun ini padaku. Aku ingin melihat kau sudah berkembang atau masih seperti seorang pencundang seperti dulu."

Kyuhyun tidak hanya diam saja. Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas seringai Heechul. "Tentu saja. Kita lihat saja besok dengan pelatihan-pelatihanmu yang bin ajaib dan juga sadis. Aku tidak yakin mereka yang lainnya akan bertahan dalam waktu lebih dari 10 menit."

"Masih ada yang lebih gila dariku asal kalian tahu. Aku mungkin saja masih membuat level ini tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi bagaimana dengan musuh kalian? Kalian akan benar-benar mati di tangan para mafia itu dengan cara yang tersadis yang bisa mereka pikirkan," balas Heechul.

Beberapa menit yang lalu suasananya lebih hangat, tetapi kini semuanya berubah menjadi lebih tegang dan juga serius.

"Aku tidak percaya waktu para senat itu mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah bergerak," ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekespresi datar.

"Kau yakin apa yang dikatakan senat-senat bodoh itu benar?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya utnuk mengambil sesuatu dan kemudian dilemparkannya benda yang sangat kecil itu ke arah Heechul."Kau harus percaya karena aku baru saja menemukan benda ini di dalam kamarku. Kupikir keamanan di sini bisa dibilang tinggi, lalu kenapa benda mereka yang sekecil ini masih bisa menyusup."

Heechul melihat dengan detail ke arah robot penyusup yang sangat kecil yang sudah dirusak oleh Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu."Aku akan melaporkannya segera."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dan kemudian dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan milik Heechul. sebelum dirnya menghilang dari pintu itu Heechul mengucapkan sesuatu,"kau berhati-hatilah. Kau yang paling diincar oleh mereka."

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkannya," jawab Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia menutup rapat ruangan itu sampai Heechul tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Ada seseorang yang berhasil melumpuhkan robot chip yang kususupkan. Dia pasti orang yang sangat terlatih dan yang pasti dia salah seorang dari anak-anak yang kita incar itu."

"Kupikir untuk beberapa saat sebaknya kita tidak melakukan apa-apa dulu. Biarkan semuanya reda dulu baru kita menyusup kembali."

"Aku mengerti. Tugas susah seperti ini tidak perlu penyelesaian yang cepat pula."

.

.

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	2. Chapter 1(B)

**Suprising Walk**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Crime/ Mystery **

**Sumarry: Terlalu banyak misteri yang ditutupi dari kami. Mulai dari kenapa kami semua dipaksa oleh orang tua kami untuk sekolah di sekolah itu. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang mengejutkan. Mulai dari kami dititipi sebuah aset yang sangat penting oleh orang-orang dari pemerintahan. Terlalu berbahaya. Mulai dari diri kami yang harus diincar oleh mafia-mafia yang mengiginkan aset-aset itu. Itulah kehidupan mengejutkan kami.**

**Chapter 1(B): Premeditation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara bel langsung menuju ke ruang makan. Ketika dirinya masuk ke dalam yang belum datang ternyata hanyalah dirinya dan juga mentor mereka Heechul. Beberapa orang memandang tidak suka ke arah Kyuhyun. Pertama karena mereka cukup iri dengan kemampuan Kyuhyun dan dia juga dipuji-puji oleh mentor gila itu Heechul dan yang kedua yang berasal dari orang yang kelaparan merasa Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan karena dengan dia datang terlambat artinya makanan yang akan tersajikan juga akan datang terlambat pula.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan berbagai tatapan dengan berbagai maksud yang ditujukan padanya. Dengan santai dia menuju salah satu kursi pada meja yang berukuran panjang ini yang membuat kurang lebih 40 orang. Setelah dia duduk, sontak saja pintu yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka dan menampakkan makanan yang dibawa. Dan anehnya yang membawa troli-troli makanan itu bukan manusia melainkan robot-robot. Ada beberapa yang merasa kagum dengan fasilitas di sini. Ada juga yang kelihatannya ketakutan karena masih juga tidak terbiasa.

Robot-robot itu dengan lincah meletakkan hidangan makanan di meja makan. Setelah semuanya sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka, mereka langsung kembali mendorong troli-troli makanan yang sudah kosong itu kembali masuk ke pintu yang tadi. Bersamaan dengan robot-robot itu masuk ke pintu-pintu kecil itu, pintu utama kembali terbuka dan kini menampakkan Heechul dengan wajah sangarnya masuk ke dalam. Suasana yang tadinya tidak tegang kini menjadi sangat tegang. Beberapa siswa yang tadinya masih berbincang dengan teman di sampingnya kini langsung terdiam. Mereka memandang Heechul dengan wajah horor. Tapi minus itu Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Mereka tampak biasa saja. Ketika yang lainnya berhenti menyentuh makanan mereka, kedua orang itu tampak menikmatinya dengan santai.

Heechul berjalan menuju satu kursi yang tersisa. Yang paling ujung dan hanya berdiri sendiri. Kursi yang biasanya diisi oleh raja atau orang yang kedudukannya tinggi. Ketika Heechul mulai memakan santapannya, siswa yang lain tampak menghelah napas legah dan mulai menikmati santapan mereka kembali.

Kesantaian yang ada di ruangan ini hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja setelah Heechul duduk. Interior ruang makan yang tadinya klasik ini seperti ruang makan orang-orang eropa jaman dulu kini berubah menjadi ruang makan yang lebih modern bisa juga dikatakan interiornya berubah total seperti sama dengan kelas mereka yang sebelumnya.

Dinding ruang makan itu tiba-tiba saja terbalik dengan sendirinya dan menampakkan rak-rak besi yang penuh dengan senjata. Selain itu lampu kuning yang menjadi penerangan ruang makan ini kini berubah menjadi lampu neon yang berwarna biru terang. Dari pada menyebutnya ruang makan kini ruangan itu lebih mirip dengan ruang senjata atau mungkin kau bisa mengatakan laboratorium. Tak hanya itu, tiba-tiba saja lantai yang terbuat dari keramik itu tergentikan oleh kaca tipis dimana dibawah kaca itu terdapat sebuah kolam. Pantulan dari air itu sungguh cantik, tapi sayangnya kecantikan itu harus digantikan dengan sesuatu yang cukup menakutkan. Ternyata di bawah kolam kaca itu yang hidup di sana ada dua pasang hiu.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa ketika melihat wajah temannya yang sangat ketakutan.

'Hahaha… mereka pasti kaget sekali dengan semua ini. Tentu saja. Mereka tidak pernah melihat hobi dan juga kebiasan aneh Heechul sebelumnya yang suka sekali untuk berada di tempat eksentrik seperti ini,' batin Kyuhyun.

Ketika dirinya sudah menyelesaikan makanannya, dia langsung beranjak berdiri dan menuju ke rak-rak besi yang ada di sana. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Heechul memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi mereka yang tidak bersenjata sama sekali, yang terlalu bodoh diawal yang tidak melaksanakan perintahnya untuk mengambil senjata yang ada di kelas itu dengan memunculkan rak besi penuh senjata itu di ruang makan ini.

Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah bersenjata, tetapi senjata yang diambilnya masih terbilang sedikit. Waktu satu menit terlalu cepat untuk mengambil senjata yang benar-benar berguna dan dalam jumlah yang banyak. Apalagi kita sekarang tidak tahu apakah senjata yang diambil itu akan selamanya kau pakai sampai kau lulus atau mungkin tiap bulannya Heechul akan memberikan pasokan senjata baru. Jadi untuk jaga-jaga saja Kyuhyun mengambil banyak. Bagaimana jika senjatanya habis dan Heechul sama sekali tidak memberikan pasokan lagi? Nyawanya bisa terancam langsung dalam pelatihan ini.

Banyak dari siswa yang lain yang melihat Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu juga turut melakukannya. Kini mereka sudah mulai lebih beradaptasi dan tampaknya jiwa kompetisi mereka untuk tetap bertahan hidup dipelatihan ini sudah mulai muncul. Sebagaimana mereka tahu bahwa Kyuhyunlah yang paling berpengalaman di sini jadinya tidak salahkan jika pada langkah awal ini untuk sementara mereka mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk keselamatan jiwa mereka sendiri juga nantinya.

Kyuhyun yang sibuk untuk memilih senjata dan memasukkannya ke dalam balik jaketnya dan juga kedua saku celana miliknya sedikit terkaget saat merasakan mulut sebuah pistol yang menekan sisi pinggang kanannya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang ada di belakang pungungnyalah yang melakukan hal itu.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu _codename_ku, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap orang itu yang tak lain adalah Lee Sungmin dengan nada berat.

"Ayolah. Kita ada di sini. Di sekolah khusus ini. Kau pasti sudah tahu pula bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui _codename_ itu dan aku yakin kau juga pasti sudah tahu dirinya beserta dengan _codename_ku, Vincent," ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang dengan _codename_ yang bernama Marcus itu adalah anak ingusan sepertimu. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa tidak lulus dalam tes seleksi menjadi anggota FBI itu sedangkan kau bisa lolos," ucap Sungmin tajam. "Oh, apa kau bisa lulus karena appamu salah satu orang yang menempati kursi terhormat di FBI jadi kau bisa masuk ke sana dengan kemampuanmu yang pas-pasan itu?" hina Sungmin.

Hinaan Sungmin tentu saja langsung membuat Kyuhyun naik darah. Hey, dia menjadi FBI itu atas usaha kerasnya sendiri dan tidak main curang!

"Aku masih lebih baik daripada kau yang menipu publik. Orang dengan sifat sepertimu adalah orang yang paling kubenci. Diluar kelihatan seperti tidak tahu menahu tentang pelatihan ini, tapi ternyata di dalamnya kau tahu sekali dan kau bahkan sudah terjun sepertiku tapi kau berpurah-purah bodoh. Kau seorang pembohong sejati, ya?" balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hampir saja mungkin menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya jika sebuah suara tidak menginterupnya.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa hari pertama ini kalian akan beristirahat total. Jika kalian ingin bertarung satu sama lain tunggulah hari esok. Mau kalian mulai saling membunuh satu sama lain juga aku tidak akan peduli, tapi selama kalian ada di sini kalian harus mematuhi ucapan dan juga jadwal yang sudah kukatakan pada kalian," ucap Heechul tajam.

Dengan mendengar perkataan Heechul dan arah pandang Heechul yang ke arah Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun, siswa yang lainnya sontak saja juga memandang ke arah Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang risih dengan tatapan dan juga ucapan Heechul memasukkan pistolnya ke saku celananya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa perkata apapun, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih saja berada di sana. Dia bersikap biasa walaupun tatapan dari siswa-siswa itu masih saja belum lepas darinya.

Bahkan di dunia mereka yang sebetulnya sejenis yang sebetulnya seharusnya mereka merupakan kawan saja mereka berkompetisi dan sering kali itu bukanlah kompetisi yang sehat dan berusaha untuk menjatuhkan dengan cara yang hampir sama ketika para musuh mereka, para mafia itu berusaha untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Keirian terhadap sesama mereka membutakan segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan ketika dia menoleh ke arah tempat tidur yang satunya, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan partnernya sekamar dengan dirinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan seorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin? Tapi dia malah menemukan tiga orang yang penuh dengan keributan itu di dalam kamarnya yang tenang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Minho, Donghae dan juga Henry.

"Bangun sekarang! Kau janji akan melatih kami dan kau tidak melakukannya kemarin! Bagaimana dengan nasib kita hari ini, Kyuhyun! Hari ini kita akan mulai pelatihan padahal kami semua sama sekali tidak punya pengalamanan!" seru Henry sangat keras tepat di telinga kirinya yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu begitu saja.

"Sial. Pagi-pagi begini malah mendapat gangguan yang luar biasa!" maki Kyuhyun seraya memegang telinga kirinya yang terasa sakit dan juga berdengung.

Kyuhyun menghelah napas. Dia hendak membuka bajunya untuk mandi, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia melihat hal yang ganjal pada kaca yang ada di atas wastafel kamar mandi itu. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke sana dan dia menemukan bahwa kaca itu sudah menjelma menjadi seperti pemancar siaran atau sebuah televisi. Bahkan sepertinya kaca itu juga merupakan layar _touch screen._

Awalnya yang tampil di layar itu hanyalah sebuah visual amplop, tapi meudian Kyuhyun menyentuh amplop itu dan kemudian amlop itu pecah menjadi menjadi 10 kartu dengan keterangan kecil dan juga sebuah foto pada masing-masing kartu.

"Mereka tidak membiarkanku bersenang-senang," ucap Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui dirinya di dalam pelatihan ini, dirinya bukan seorang pemburu dan malah menjadi salang satu yang dikejar yang harus menuntaskan sebuah misi yaitu menemukan sebuah kotak hitam yang disembunyikan oleh Heechul dan mereka harus menyarinya di dalam gedung bawah tanah yang bertingkat kurang lebih 10 tingkat, ditambah lagi ruangan pada tiap tingkat sangat banyak dan Kyuhyun yakin bahwa heechul meberikan pengamanan yang tinggi pada semua ruangan agar orang terkecoh dan tidak bisa dengan mudah menemukan ruangan manakah yang menyimpan kotak hitam itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit senang atau bahkan dia mulai memperlihatkan seringainya ketika melihat nama Sungmin dan ternyata dialah yang menjadi pemburu untuk mengeleminasi semua para pencari. mana ditambah lagi Heechul memperbolehkan semua para peserta untuk menggunakan senjata. Mereka diperbolehkan untuk saling menyerang, menembak, melukai satu sama lain untuk mempertahankan diri agar tidak tereleminasi karena jika mereka tereleminasi hukuman yang sangat berat menunggu mereka di depan mata.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara keributan di luar. Sepertinya tiga orang itu juga sudah diberitahukan mengenai perihal pelatihan di hari pertama ini. kyuhyun sedikit legah karena dia tidak satu kelompok dalam pelatihan ini dengan ketiga orang ribut itu. Total dari siswa kelas ini adalah 40 orang jadinya ada 4 kelompok dibagi dengan peserta imbang yang berjumlah 10 orang. Sungmin seharusnya lebih banyak probalitas untuk berada di kelompok lain dibandingkan dengan kelompok yang ditempatinya saat ini, tapi pasti Heechul sengaja karena ketika Sungmin melihatnya, anak itu pasti akan menyerang tiada ampun. Dia tidak akan berbelas kasihan pada sesamanya apalagi itu Kyuhyun, Heechul mengincar hal itu.

Kaca itu kemudian kembali seperti semula dan Kyuhyun hanya menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyikat gigi dan juga mencuci mukanya. Toh, dia yakin dipagi-pagi ini pasti bukan hanya dirinya yang melakukan hal itu. Pasti banyak karena tugas ini terlalu pagi dan juga mendadak untuk seorang pemula lainnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan dia menemukan Sungmin dengan wajah datar menatapnya. Laki-laki itu kini berpakaian serba hitam, kaos hitam polos dan juga jaket hitam bersama dengan celana jeans dan berwarna hitam, di punggungnya juga tak lupa tas ransel hitam yang kelihatannya sangat penuh dengan senjata-senjata cadangan. Kini kyuhyun juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kupikir pelatihan kita belum mulai sebelum kita semua berkumpul di ruang pertemuan," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa salahnya aku masuk ke dalam kamarku sendiri? Bukan berarti aku memburumu sekarang, kan? Atau kau sudah lupa jika ini juga kamarku dan bukan milikmu seorang?" balas Sungmin.

Kini Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Dia berjalan melewati Sungmin tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia lebih memilih untuk kini berganti baju dan menganggap Sungmin tidak selesai memakai baju putih yang bergaris biru tua, dia juga memakai jaket berwarna hitam, jeans berwarna biru tua dan sepatu berwarna putih. Tak lupa dia juga mengambil ransel hitam yang sudah diisikannya dengan senjata sama seperti milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang masih di dalam dan menatap punggunya dengan tatapan tajam. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamar itu, Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menyeringai tidak jelas. Akh, itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan taruhan yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan Heechul beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

Kini mereka semua berkumpul di ruang pertemuan, tapi setiap ruang pertemuan hanya akan ditempati oleh satu kelompok saja jadinya ada empat ruang pertemuan besar yang digunakan kali ini. Mereka di dalam pertemuan itu diberikan pengarahan singkat. Menurut Kyuhyun semua itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Mereka kan sudah diberitahu dengan pemberitahuan visual itu. Kenapa harus mengulangnya lagi dengan diucapkan oleh manusia? Semuanya sama saja dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menguap bosan.

Ketika pemberitahuan itu selesai disampaikan, mereka semua para pencari bahkan oleh seorang pengejar berbaris di sebuah pintu yang mereka pilih yang saling berjejer. Semuanya tampak memasang aba-aba untuk berlari masuk ke dalam pintu itu dan ketika mendengar suara tembakan mereka dengan cepat berlari masuk ke pintu tersebut.

Ketika kyuhyun masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut, baru awal saja dia sudah diberikan oleh kesulitan. Rupanya pintu yang diberikan padanya hanya berjalan beberapa meter dari pintu tersebut dan kemudian yang didapatinya adalah sebuah tembok penghalah. Jalan buntu. Tidak ada jalan sama sekali. Well itu kelihatannya dan Kyuhyun yakin itu. Dia tidak akan panik karena dia tahu ada pintu yang tersembunyi jika saja ruangan yang sepanjang tiga meter ini dan setinggi empat meter ini perlahan tidak menyempit. Bukan hanya itu saja, perlahan tekanan oksigen yang ada di ruang tertutup ini dengan sengaja dikurangi dan membuat Kyuhyun mulai merasa sesak napas.

Pikiran rasional milik Kyuhyun mulai berkurang, tai dia masih bisa berpikir dan menganalisa tempat ini. Sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam pintu ini ada pintu lainnya yang terletak di samping pintu miliknya yang saling berjejer, jadi setiap pintu itu pasti juga mempunyai ruangan jadi pintu keluar dari ruang gelap ini tidak mungkin berada di sebelah kiri dan juga kanan. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yaitu bagian bawah atau bagian atas, tapi tidak mungkin juga bagian atas karena dinding atas itu perlahan menekan ke bawah. Satu-satunya bagian yang tidak bergerak sendiri dan mulai menyempitkan bagian bahwa ini adalah lantai yang diinjaknya yaitu bagian bawah.

Kyuhyun menendang-nendang lantai itu, tapi tampaknya pintu itu sudah dikunci dengan sengaja dengan kuat. Dengan tidak sabaran Kyuhyun meletakkan tas ransel hitam miliknya ke atas lantai lalu mengambil sebuah pistol. Diarahkannya pistol itu ke arah lantai tersebut dan ketika dia menekan pelatuknya bukan peluru yang keluar dari sana melainkan laser. Kyuhyun perlahan membuatnya menjadi melingkar dan dari lingkaran yang terbentuk Kyuhyun menendangnya sangat keras dan kemudian lantai itu hancur secara tidak rapi tetapi mirip dengan lingkaran yang tadinya dibuatnya.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menutup tasnya dan memakainya. Dia langsung loncat ke bawah. Tepat ketika Kyuhyun melompat turun ke bawah, atap itu langsung ambruk seketika dan menghantam lantai ruang gelap itu. Debu dari hantaman itu sedikit mengenai Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di ruang bawah.

Kyuhyun mulai berdiri ketika dia sudah menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen yang tadi tidak didapatkannya dalam ruang gelap tertutup itu. Kyuhyun sontak menutup matannya sejenak ketika tempat yang tidak kalah gelapnya dari ruang sebelumnya tiba-tiba saja menyala menjadi terang benderang. Ketika sudah mulai beradaptasi, Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya dan betapa kagetnya ketika dirinya sekarang berada di ruangan yang serba putih. Disetiap dindingnya terdapat sebuah lempengan besi aneh yang berjumlah sangaat banyak. Kyuhyun meneguk ludah ketika melihat lempengan besi itu dan dia mengambil lagi satu senjata laser sama seperti sebelumnya dan mengenggamnya dengan erat dikedua tangannya.

Dalam hitungannya sendiri, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah pintu besi yang tepat berada beberapa meter di depannya, dan tepat juga saat salah satu kakinya mulai bergerak untuk berlari, lempengan-lempengan besi itu perlahan mengeluarkan jutaan tembakan laser dari lubang yang ada di tengah mereka. Dengan brutal mereka menyerang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menghindari tembakan laser yang menuju ke arahnya dengan membalas dengan menebak balik laser juga dari kedua senjata laser miliknya untuk memantulkan tembakan laser yang berasal dari mesin laser lempengan-lempengan besi itu, tapi jumlah mesin itu dan total tembakannya terlalu banyak. Kyuhyun tidak sempat menghindari beberapa dari mereka dan ada yang mengenai badannya sampai menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menggunakan tas miliknya untuk menghindari serangan laser itu, tapi sebagai imbasnya, tasnya menjadi sobek dan beberapa senjatanya terceceran di lantai.

Ketika Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja melihat ke arah senjatanya yang tergeletak di lantai, dia sadar bahwa lantai itu terbuat dari bahan semacam kaca yang bisa untuk memantulkan keberadaan laser-laser itu. Kyuhyun menggunakan senjata laser yang dimilikinya untuk membuat celah pada lantai itu dan kemudian dia mengangkat beberapa potong dari lantai itu yang sudah dibelahnya dengan menggunakan senjata miliknya. Seperti sadar bahwa Kyuhyun memerlukan waktu untuk membuat potongan-potongan lantai itu berada di setiap tubuhnya, lempengan besi itu berhenti menembakkan. Sepertinya yang mengendalikan laser-laser itu sendiri adalah Heechul yang sedari tadi memonitorinya.

Kyuhyun tanpa ragu menyobek beberapa bagian dari jaket miliknya menjadi kain kecil yang kemudian digunnakannya sebagai penyangga potongan lantai-lantai itu agar bisa berada disekujur tubuhnya. Kini dikedua tangan Kyuhyun tetap tersedia dua senjata laser untuk tetap saja berjaga-jaga. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik kemudian, laser-laser itu kembali ditembakkan. Kyuhyun rupanya bisa dengan mudah membuat tubuhnya bergerak dengan sangat lincah membuat laser-laser itu dengan tersengaja mengenai potongan-potongan lantai yang tertempel di tubuhnya dan kemudian laser itu terpantulkan dan menyerang mesin laser lainnya yang ada di dinding dan merusak beberapa dari mereka. Jelas Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya. Dia sudah melakukan banyak pelatihan untuk membuat tubuhnya selalu bergerak refleks, sistematis, penuh perhitungan dan juga selalu siaga dengan apa yang akan menyerangnya walaupun itu adalah hal kecil dan tidak bisa dengan jelas terlihat dengan mata.

Rencana Kyuhyun sukses. Lebih dari setengah mesin penembak laser itu rusak dan yang lainnya yang masih bagus berhenti untuk menembak. Mungkin terlihat sangat mustahil seseorang bisa menghindari tembakan laser yang berjumlah puluhan bahkan ratusan itu tanpa kehilangan nyawanya atau terluka berat. Memang Kyuhyun mengalami luka yang cukup dalam, tapi itu masih setidaknya normal jika kau membayangkan yang melakukan hal menghindari laser itu adalah orang yang sangat amatiran.

Ujian yang diberikan oleh Heechul tampaknya belum selesai. Dinding yang penuh dengan lempengan besi itu perlahan berputar dengan sendirinya dan dari balik dinding yang terputar itu muncul banyak sekali robot yang ukuran yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang kecil kurang lebih hanya sampai sebatas betis Kyuhyun, ada yang sama tinggi dari Kyuhyun dan juga ada yang lebih besar darinya dan jumlah mereka tidak sedikit.

Kyuhyun tampak ternganga sedikit. Heechul tidak man-main ketika mengatakan orang itu ingin mengetesnya apakah dia masih sama seperti dulu atau sudah lebih hebat dari dirinya yang dulu. Kedua tangannya dan kakinya terasa sangat berat ketika potongan lantai yang diikatnya itu masih ada di sana. Kyuhyun jadi tidak bisa bergerak bebas untuk berlari dan juga menyerang robot-robot itu dengan mudah.

"Gila. Pasti hanya aku yang mendapatkan level pengamanan yang tinggi seperti ini," maki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menyerang robot-robot itu dengan menggunakan laser miliknya utnuk memotngg, memanaskan, melehkan robot-robot itu sampai tidak bisa bergerak lagi, tapi senjata laser miliknya sudah hampir sampai pada limitnya. Tenaga dari senjata laser itu sudah hampir habis dan mustahil Kyuhyun melawan robot-robot itu dengan mengggunakan senjata peluru biasa. Kyuhhyun sempat melirik ke arah senjata-senjatanya yang tadinya keluar dari tasnya dan berserakan di lantai. Ada lima buah geranat di sana. Kyuhyun segera membuang satu senjata lasernya ke lantai begitu saja dan dia berlari ke arah geranat-geranat itu.

Para robot-robot itu tampak tahu dengan apa yang disiasati Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk mengahalangnya, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun bergerak dengan cepat. Ditariknya tuas penahan pada geranat itu dan kemudian dia melepaskannya dan melemparkan geranat itu ke arah gerombolan robot-robot itu. Kyuhyun kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke arah pintu besi yang ada tepat di depannya dan langsung mengarahkan senjata lasernya ke arah sana dan menembakkannya menyebabkan sebuah lubang tercipta di pintu besi itu. Kyuhyun langsung membuang senjata lasernya yang sudah habis. Dia terus saja berlari tanpa mempedulikan beberapa senjata yang kembali tercecerkan dari dalam tas yang ada di punggungnya yang tadinya beberapa terobek.

Akhirnya dengan perjuangan keras Kyuhyun berhasil keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan laser mematikan dan robot-robot berbahaya itu. Kalau begini caranya bagaimana dia bisa tahu, melacak bahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mempertahankan hidupnya untuk mencari satu kotak hitam itu dengan pengamanan tinggi yang khusus hanya diberikan padanya? Heechul tidak main-main dengan ucapannya sebelumnya untuk mengetesnya apakah dia sudah jauh berkembang dari dirinya yang dulu dua tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun berhenti berlari sejenak ketika dia mendengarkan sebuah pengumuman yang berasal dari mkirophone yang jumlahnya ratusan dan terletak di seluruh penjuru gedung bawah tanah ini.

Satu persatu nama dari teman-temannya yang sekelompok mulai disebutkan telah dibantai satu persatu. Mereka out dari pelatihan ini. Total dari mereka yang masih bisa bertahan dari kejaran pengejar kini kurang dari setengah mereka. Hanya tiga orang. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir. Kira-kira apa yang membuat mereka bisa disebut out dari pelatihan ini? Apa yang diperbuat pengejar untuk membuat para pencari bisa out dari peran mereka di pelatihan ini?

Apapun itu dengan jumlah pencari yang tinggal tiga orang dan masih belum bisa mendapatkan satu kotak hitam itu, itu artinya pengejar akan semakin dekat keberadaannya untuk mengincarnya. Ketika Lee Sungmin sudah berhadapan dengannya, anak itu pasti akan mengeluarkan kemampuan aslinya pada Kyuhyun, jauh dari yang diperlihatkannya pada pencari lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview! **** Maaf jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan(_ _lll)**


	3. Chapter 1 (C)

**Suprising Walk**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Crime/ Mystery **

**Sumarry: Terlalu banyak misteri yang ditutupi dari kami. Mulai dari kenapa kami semua dipaksa oleh orang tua kami untuk sekolah di sekolah itu. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang mengejutkan. Mulai dari kami dititipi sebuah aset yang sangat penting oleh orang-orang dari pemerintahan. Terlalu berbahaya. Mulai dari diri kami yang harus diincar oleh mafia-mafia yang mengiginkan aset-aset itu. Itulah kehidupan mengejutkan kami.**

**Chapter 1(C): Premeditation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu-satunya hal yang harus dilakukan seorang pengejar agar bisa membuat seorang pencari keluar dari arena pelatihan ini adalah dengan menembak salah satu bagian dari salah satu pencari yang dimana salah satu bagian dari pencari itu ditanamkan sebuah chip secara ilegal entah bagaimana caranya oleh para pembina di sini. Itu memang hal yang melanggar privasi setiap anak murid yang dididik di sini, tapi jika kau terjun untuk menyelesaikan misimu saja nanti kau akan banyak dan tidak bisa menghindari cara ilegal atau mungkin cara kotor untuk menemukan dan menangkap musuhmu nanti.

Chip yang ditanamkan itu bertugas untuk mengirim sinyal keberadaan secara akurat dari mana dan ke mana para murid-murid itu akan berkeliaran, berusah payah untuk mencari kotak hitam yang tersembunyi di sebuah ruangan yang sangat berbahaya. Untuk mengeluarkan chip itu dan menyatakan murid itu mati dalam pelatihan sesi ini yaitu dengan menembakknya tentu saja. Sadis dan sakit, tapi itulah salah satu tujuan pelatihan kali ini. Mereka akan diajarkan secara langsung bagaimana kejamnya dunia yang tidak akan segan-segan melukai bahkan membunuh mereka terutama musuh bebuyutan mereka para mafia-mafia yang sadis dan licik itu.

Tidak mudah untuk mengetahui letak dimana chip itu berada karena setiap chip yang ditanamkan pada salah satu tubuh bagian murid itu tidak diberitahukan kepada sang pengejar dan setiap letaknya berbeda pada setiap muridnya. Sang pengejar di sini tidak mempunyai tugas yang mudah. Mereka tidak hanya dituntut untuk mengejar secara membabi buta. Segalanya harus penuh dengan perhitungan dan kedetilan. Ditambah lagi sang pengejar tidak bisa menembak sembarangan ke arah sang pencari. Sang pengejar hanya diberikan satu kesempatan untuk menembak ke arah sang pencari dan itu halnya harus pas mengenai titik dan letak bagian tubuh yang didalamnya tertanamkan sebuah chip.

Tentu saja itu merupakan hal yang sulit. Kau hanya diberikan satu kali menembak dan kau tidak diberitahu dimana tempat chip itu berada untuk itu selain kau menjadi pengejar di sini, sebenarnya kau juga berugas sebagai pencari atau lebih tepatnya sebagai sang pelacak. Kau harus bisa melacak sebuah amplop berwarna hitam yang disebar di seluruh gedung bawah tanah ini. Tapi tidak semudah itu kau bisa menemukan amlop itu, tapi bisa juga dibilang lebih gampang dari pada para pencari yang bertugas untuk mencari sebuah kotak hitam yang terletak di ruangan yang penuh dengan keamanan tinggi.

Amplop hitam itu tidak berada di ruangan, tapi berada di luar hanya saja terletak dicelah-celah, entah besi, saluran air, atau apapun itu yang berada di luar ruangan dan kemungkinan berada di beberapa titik gang kecil, koridor, saluran air dan udara. Lebih mudah dari tugas sang pencari, kan? Sang pengejar atau sang pelacak hanya perlu mencari amplop itu di tempat yang sulit tapi tidak berbahaya untuk nyawa mereka, hanya saja kendalanya yang membuatnya lebih sulit dari apa yang dikerjakan sang pencari adalah, amplop yang disebar totalnya bukan hanya sembilan amplop, total dari sang pencari. Jumlahnya ratusan dan dari ratusan yang disebar itu hanya adalah sembilan yang asli yang berisikan nama murid dan juga letak chip itu berada. Tidak semudah sang pencari yang hanya mencari kotak hitam yang jumlahnya hanya satu, kan? Dan tidak ada yang palsunya?

Ada empat pengejar pada masing-masing empat kelompok yang dibuat di sini dan yang hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pengejar yang bernama Lee Sungmin? Dia dengan mudah menemukan amplop asli yang tersebar di gedung bawah tanah devisi A ini tempat kelompoknya, sang pencari ditugaskan untuk mencari kotak hitam itu. Setiap kelompok memang diletakkan pada gedung bawah tanah yang berbeda devisi, jadi mereka tidak akan bisa saling berpapasan dan menganggu jalannya pelatihan setiap kelompok masing-masing.

Sungmin berhasil menyisakan tiga pencari dari kelompoknya dan itu termasuk Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Sungmin sudah berhasil menemukan amplop hitam milik dua orang lainnya yang tersisa dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja jika Sungmin berpapasan dengan kedua orang amatir itu dan membuat mereka out dari pelatihan ini, tapi sayangnya untuk saat ini Sungmin tidak berminat untuk mencari keberadaan kedua orang itu dan membuatnya out. Kini Sungmin lebih fokus untuk kembali mencari amplop hitam yang asli yang berisikan data tentang Kyuhyun. Yang paling menjadi utamanya memang Kyuhyun, sebab Kyuhyun orang yang hampir sepadan dengannya, kan?

Sungmin menghelah napas. Rupanya Heechul tidak membiarkannya menang dalam taruhan itu dengan mudah. Susah sekali untuk mendapatkan amplop hitam asli untuk mendapatkan dimana letak chip itu berada. Kini Sungmin sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor gedung bawah tanah ini tingkat ke dua dan secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap Kyuhyun dengan penampilannya yang sangat berantakan. Jelas saja. Dia baru saja melawan lempengan-lempengan besi yang sangat gila itu yang terus saja menembakinya dengan ratusan laser.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun langsung saja mengambil ancang-ancang untuk langsung menyerang Kyuhyun. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan peraturan yang ada ketika dimana dia hanya bisa menyerang sang pencari ketika dia sudah menemukan amplop hitam yang berisikan data mengenai keberadaan chip itu. Dia ingin langsung menghabisi Kyuhyun tanpa mengetahui data itu yang artinya dia akan menyerang Kyuhyun tanpa ampun, brutal yang benar-benar menyalahi aturan dan bisa saja Kyuhyun terluka berat atau bahkan menuju ke ambang kematian. Kini tujuannya menjadi melenceng dari yang seharusnya.

Sungmin langsung menyediakan dua buah pistol di kedua tangannya dan dia langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin bahkan tidak berpikir untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya bagi Kyuhyun. Dia menyerang Kyuhyun dengan sangat terang-terangan dengan suara langkah kakinya yang berlari yang terdengar sangat jelas bahkan bergaung yang kini terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun walaupun jarak mereka masih cukup jauh satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya hendak untuk duduk sebentar di atas lantai, ketika mendengar suara langkahan kaki milik Sungmin, kepalanya langsung berbalik ke belakang dan betapa kagetnya ketika dia mendapati Sungmin yang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kyuhyun langsung segera berdiri dan berusaha untuk melupakan rasa sakit dan juga rasa lelahnya. Dia dengan cepat berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri dari Sungmin dengan berlari secepat mungkin, tapi rupanya Sungmin yang masih segar bugar diuntungkan. Kini mereka sudah berlari dengan seimbang. Sungmin sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun dan mengarahkan kedua senjatanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai menarik pelatuk kedua pistol miliknya dan peluru-peluru itu mulai tertembakkan ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat larinya untuk menghindari peluru-peluru itu. Di sisi lain dia juga mulai menembak dengan pistol yang ada di kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk melencengkan peluru yang terarah ke arahnya dan juga membalas tembakan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak sebodoh itu hanya membuang-buang pelurunya pada Kyuhyun yang tentunya bisa dengan mudah mengelaknya. Dia sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun disaat dia menunggu sabuk jangkar miliknya akan bergerak secara otomatis setelah 15 detik dia mensetnya. Di detik yang terakhir, jangkar itu terlepas dari sabuk milik Sungmin dan langsung terarah ke arah Kyuhyun. kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung terkejut. Dia ingin menghindari tetapi tidak sempat. tubuhnya di dorong sangat keras oleh jangkar yang datang itu dan bajunya dicengkram dengan sangat kuat. Dirinya terhantam ke penghalang jalan, tapi gaya lempar dirinya terlalu kuat sehingga penghalang jalan itu rusak dan dirinya langsung terjun bebas ke bawah. Kyuhyun bergerak cepat untuk menekan salah satu tombol pada sabuk miliknya dan jangkar miliknya keluar dan untungnya langsung tercengkram pada salah satu besi penghalang yang entah berada di lantai berapa. Kyuhyun menekan kembali salah satu tomobol yang ada dan jangkar miliknya mulai menarik diri, semakin memperpendek dirinya dan membawa Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan dinding penghalang itu.

Ketika dirinya sudah berdiri di atas besi dinding penghalang itu, secara tidak sengaja Kyuhyun melihat ke arah atas dan dirinya melihat ada sebuah mesin kecil yang tertempel di dinding atas itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menembak jangkar milik Sungmin yang mencengkramnya dan kemudian dia berlompat ke lantai dan langsung menembak ke arah samping dari mesin yang tertempel di atas itu membuatnya terlepas dan Kyuhyun langsung mengambilnya.

Mesin itu adalah sebuah navigator kecil yang menampakkan secara keseluruhan peta dari gedung devisi A ini dan hanya ada sebuah titik merah yang ada di dalam peta itu yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa navigator itu memberitahukannya di mana keberadaan kotak hitam yang menjadi misinya. Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan mengikuti arah-arah dari peta itu. Dia berharap ini adalah peta yang asli dan bukan bohongan yang membuatnya terkecoh dan masuk ke dalam sebuah jebakan lainnya.

Sungmin yang masih berada di lantai atas mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun dengan menaiki salah satu lift yang ada dan segera turun ke lantai tempat Kyuhyun berada. Secara tak sengaja Sungmin mengarahkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke arah dinding atas dari lift itu dan Sungmin menemukan sebuah amplop hitam yang tertempel di atas dinding itu. Hampir mirip dengan apa yang dialami Kyuhyun tetapi tempatnya berbeda sedikit. Ketika menemukan amplop hitam itu, dirinya dengan cepat membukanya dan ternyata amplop itu berisi tentang data Kyuhyun. Hanya cukup sebentar saja membacanya, dia langsung membuangnya begitu saja. Ketika pintu lift sudah terbuka, Sungmin langsung berlari dan dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang berada cukup jauh darinya.

Mata Sungmin terbelak ketika melihat ke arah mesin navigasi yang sebelumnya tidak dipunyai oleh Kyuhyun. Mesin navigasi itu akan menuntun Kyuhyun untuk sampai ke ruangan tempat kotak hitam itu akan berada. Dia segera mempercepat larinya, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tidak membuat aksi kejar Sungmin terhadap dirinya menjadi mudah. Beberapa dari tempat yang tadi sudah dilalui oleh Kyuhyun sudah dipasanginya dengan bom-bom kecil dan betapa senangnya ketika dia melihat Sungmin yang sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan miliknya. Dia segera memencet sebuah tombol yang ada di jam tangannya dan secara perlahan bom itu mulai aktif dan meledak, meruntuhkan lantai atas dan juga lantai bahwa dan bahkan menutup jalan untuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

Ketika melihat situasi yang menguntungkannya, Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat dirinya berlari dan kini dia sudah berada di depan ruangan tempat titik merah pada mesin navigatornya ada. Pintu ruangan itu dipertahankan dengan beberapa kode dan Kyuhyun tidak mempunyainya, tapi itu tidak memberikan kendala baginya. Dia segera mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang kemudian digesekkannya pada mesin kode yang ada di samping pintu besi ruangan itu. Dengan sendirinya nomor-nomor yang ada di sana bergerak dan memasukkan kode yang asli. Pintu besi itu segera terbuka dan isi dari ruangan itu segera kelihatan. Ruangan itu sangat simpel. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya kecuali sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kaca yang berada di lantai tengah ruangan itu dan di dalam kotak kaca itu ada kotak hitam yang merupakan misi dari pelatihan ini.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung melangkah karena dia tahu ruangan ini pasti tidak mungkin kosong melompong tanpa penjagaan seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat mata. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kaca mata hitam dari tasnya dan dia menkan salah satu tombol yang ada di sana dan kemudian dari kaca mata hitam itu dia dapat melihat banyaknya laser-laser yang ada di ruangan ini dan ketika dia menyentuh laser kasat mata itu pastinya akan mengaktifkan mesin keamanan yang ada di sini. Kyuhyun dengan berhati-hati membuat tubuhnya melewati laser-laser itu. Cukup lama tubuhnya berliuk-liuk untuk menghindari laser yang disebar secara acak itu dan akhirnya dia bisa sampai di daerah yang sama sekali tidak ada laser yang dipasangkan di sana yaitu beberapa meter dari kotak kaca itu. Kyuhyun segera membuka kotak kaca itu dan mengambil kotak hitam yang ada di dalamnya, tetapi ketika dia melakukan hal itu tiba-tiba saja alarm yang ada di dalam ruangan itu berbunti dengan sangat keras. Laser-laser kasat mata itu tiba-tiba hilang dan tergantikan dengan dinding yang berbalik dan menampilkan mesin penembak yang otomatis yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu dengan cepat memasukkan kotak hitam yang sudah di dapatkannya ke dalam saku celananya dan segera berlari sebelum mesin penembak itu benar-benar aktif. Merupakan sebuah keberuntungan Kyuhyun bisa tepat keluar dari sana sebelum mesin penembak itu benar-benar aktif. Kyuhyun segera berlari ke arah mesin pengkode dan menarik kartu penghacknya dan pintu besi yang tadinya terbuka itu dengan cepat menutup dan tidak memperlihatkan isi dari ruangan yang mengerikan itu. Kyuhyun dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan langsung terjatuh terduduk. Selama beberapa detik dia mengatur napasnya dan ketika sudah mulai teratur, Kyuhyun mengambil kembali kotak hitam yang tadi disimpannya di saku celananya dan kemudian membukanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika melihat isi dari kotak hitam itu. Sebatang emas ada di dalam kotak hitam itu, tapi untuk apa? Dan Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memikirkan kemungkinan dan maksud dari batangan emas itu. Beberapa detik kemudian setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan kotak hitam itu, sebuah pengumuman akan keberhasilannya diumumkan dan bergaung di gedung bawah tanah devisi A ini.

Dan Kyuhyun berhasil untuk memenangkan pelatihan kali ini dan Sungmin kalah dalam pelatihan kali ini beserta taruhan yang diajukannya menjadi angus. Dirinya tidak bisa menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dari jabatannya yang ada di FBI dan menggantikan jabatan yang kosong itu dengan dirinya. Akh, dasar orang yang benar-benar keras kepala.

.

.

.

Sungmin tampaknya masih belum puas untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinyalah yang seharusnya menang melawan Kyuhyun dan memenangi taruhan yang dibuatnya antara dirinya dan juga Heechul. Sekali lagi dia mengajukan keinginannya dan lagi-lagi heran Heechul yang merupakan mentor yang galak itu menyetujuinya dengan mudah kembali dan kini mereka semua diiring ke sebuah ruangan khusus pelatihan tempat di mana sebuah ruangan yang terdiri dari dinding kokoh dan sebuah kaca yang berada di salah satu dinding ruang pelatihan itu dimana ruang pelatihan itu dikhususkan bagi orang yang ingin berlawanan satu lawan satu dalam pelatihan kali ini.

Yang lainnya menunggu di luar dan mereka bisa melihat apa yang akan dilakukan dua orang yang nantinya akan saling berlawanan melalui kaca yang ada di salah satu dinding yang anti peluru dan kokoh yang tidak akan membahayakan para murid ketika menonton oleh aksi berbahaya, saling tembak oleh kedua orang yang akan saling bertarung satu sama lain yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pasangan yang paling kuat dan juga fenomenal, Cho Kyuhyun dan juga Lee Sungmin.

"Aku berharap kau tidak mengurangi kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya. Lawan aku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jika perlu kau membayangkanku sebagai musuhmu dan kau tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhku. Kau sebaiknya melakukan hal itu karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," ucap Sungmin dengan nada dan tatapan sinis.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan. "Baiklah kalau kau yang meminta hal itu. Aku tidak akan menahan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya lagi," ucap Kyuhyun kini dengan sebuah seringai.

"Kita buktikan siapa yang memang terbaik di sini," balas Sungmin dengan senyuman licik.

"Tunggu. Jangan katakan mereka serius menggunakan senjata asli?" seru Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan dua buah pistol dari saku celananya sedangkan Sungmin mengambil dua buah bilah pisau kecil dimana dia menekan sebuah tombol di sana dan pisau kecil itu berubah menjadi dua buah pedang.

Heechul tidak sanggup untuk tidak menahan seringai yang ingin dibuat oleh bibirnya saat melihat dari kaca penghalang tempat mereka semua berdiri sekarang dengan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menembakkan peluru ke arah Sungmin yang langsung dilesetkan oleh Sungmin dengan tebasan dari kedua pedangnya. "Seharusnya pelatihan yang kuberikan pada kalian seperti cara mereka melakukan latihan sekarang, tapi sayangnya kalian kalah memulai start oleh sebab itu aku meringankan level pelatihannya."

Mendengar perkataan Heechul para murid yang lainnya saling memandang satu sama lain lalu kembali memandang ke arah ruangan tempat pelatihan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Mereka tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Mata mereka terlalu dibuat takjub oleh aksi kedua orang itu.

"Kalian lihat saja. Inilah kekejaman asli dunia ini yang akan segera kalian hadapi sebentar lagi." Seringai Heechul semakin lebar, semakin lebar setiap detiknya ketika dia melihat benda kecil yang mulai mengelinding ke arah Sungmin tanpa laki-laki itu sadari.

"Kenapa berhenti menembak? Pelurumu sudah habis? Kau sudah merasa akan kalah denganku?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyuman mencemohkan.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tapi kemudian dia mengangkat kembali dan tertawa aneh. "Yang benar saja. Permainan ini baru dimulai tahu," ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan tawa aneh yang membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, tapi kemudian dia sadar ketika dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengenai sepatu miliknya. Perlahan Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati bola-bola besi kecil berserakan disekitar kakinya.

Sungmin segera berlari dengan cepat menghindari bola-bola besi kecil itu. Jika orang biasa yang melihatnya mungkin mereka akan mengira itu hanyalah bom asap, tapi Sungmin sudah pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya dan itu adalah bom-bom yang frekuensi ledaknya tidak terlalu besar. Mirip seperti ledakan petasan kecil tapi lebih kuat lagi. Kau bisa menebakkan bagaimana jika bola-bola besi itu meledak dan mengenai kakimu dan bagian tubuhmu yang lainnya?

Orang-orang yang diluar yang sedari tadi mengamati Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menyangka bahwa kedua orang itu menyerang tidak main-main. Mereka seperti musuh yang memang seharusnya saling melenyapkan satu sama lain padahal ini adalah sebuah pelatihan dan mereka adalah kawan, tapi mereka berlaku sangat berkebalikan dari semua itu.

"Musuh kalian juga tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal yang sama. Kan sudah kubilang bahwa jika kalian tidak kuat dan serius dalam pelatihan ini kalian bisa mati, kan? Bukan hanya musuh kalian yang akan membunuh kalian, jika perlu aku yang akan melakukannya untuk mengeleminasi yang lemah di sini," jelas Heechul tanpa mengurangi seringai yang sedari tadi sepertinya semakin lebar saja.

Tanpa ada habisnya kedua orang itu terus saja saling menyerang dan menghindari serangan satu sama lain. Seperti benar-benar mereka itu memiliki tenaga yang banyak sekali untuk bertarung selama berjam-jam.

"Rupanya mereka sudah selesai," ucap Heechul.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun yang menang dan Sungmin terkapar di lantai dengan luka tembakan yang lumayan dalam dan be

"Dunia ini kejam tidak seperti imajinasi kalian, tidak seperti dunia dongeng yang selalu saja ada yang menolong kalian ketika seseorang hendak mengambil nyawa kalian,"

"Ya, begitulah dan ini baru awal dari semuanya."

.

.

.

Sungmin tampaknya secara perlahan sudah berhenti untuk memusuhi Kyuhyun karena dua sudah dua kali dikalahkan oleh Kyuhyun dan itu artinya memang dia tidak berhasil masuk ke ruang lingkup FBI

Herannya mereka mulai membuka pembicaraan yang sangat sensitif, berbahaya dan juga rahasia.

"Kau tahu para mafia itu mengincar kita bukan hanya karena mereka memiliki dendam akan orang tua kita yang berhasil menjebloskan mereka atau teman-teman mereka, kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aset itu yang membuat kita dikejar dan harus mendapat pelatihan bela diri secepat mungkin," balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar. Aku selalu berpikir kenapa aset yang segitu berbahayanya dipercayakan pada kita yang tidak tahu apa-apa oleh pemerintah? Apa karena mereka takut mereka yang akan mati ketika memegang aset itu," ucap Sungmin.

"Mungkin itu salah satu alasannya, tapi itu adalah aset yang paling berharga sekaligus berbahaya. Kenapa mereka mau menyerahkannya pada kita yang lemah di mana aset itu bisa direbut dengan mudah? Kenapa tidak memberikannya pada mereka yang ada di kemiliteran negara?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir itu pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa kutemukan jawabannya," jawab Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin terkaget ketika diri mereka tiba-tiba saja dikerubungi oleh teman-teman mereka yang lainnya dan salah satu dari merek maju dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh keduanya menjadi mengejang karena tidak percaya rahasia itu akan terungkap begitu cepat.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian kemarin mengenai sebuah aset yang sangat penting yang dititipkan pada kami secara rahasia," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan aset yang kalian maksud yang membuat kami harus mengalami pelatihan ini untuk melindungi nyawa kami sekaligus aset itu dari tangan mafia yang kini gencar sekali memburu kita semua," lanjutnya kembali.

Semuanya memandang Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin dengan tatapan sinis. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Memberitahukannya sebelum waktu yang ditentukan atau mereka akan dianggap sebagai pengkhianat yang berusaha untuk mengambil keuntungan dengan mengetahui rahasia itu secara pribadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review ~**

**melsparkyu **: Makasih buat pujian dan juga semangatnya!~~~*hug* Hahaha… saya bukan salah satu anggota FBI tp berharap suatu hari mungkin? khekhe *plakk* Ini karena aku sering nonton sj kok film yg bergender seperti ini dan jg novel2nya hehe… Ini sudah dilanjutkan! Smoga menyukainya dan memuaskan ~~

**Quemala Maknae L : **Bisa-bisa saja kok. Kadang sesama teman saja ada konflik, kan? Taruhannya sudah dijelaskan di atas kok. Haha… ndk juga. Mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain dichpt ini. Makasih buat semangatnya! Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya! :D

**Guest : **Makasih! Smoga menyukainya!~

**futari chan : **Terima kasih atas sarannya! apa di sini masih ada kalimat yang rancu lagi? OwO? Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~~

**BunnyKyunnie : **makasih! Ini sudah dilanjut dan semoga menyukainya! :D

**Mirukia : **Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~~

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca!~**


End file.
